Reed-Solomon codes may be used to correct burst errors, unlike other decoding methods that often assume that the occurrence of a symbol error is independent of that of others, and in which burst errors are treated the same as random errors in the decoding procedure. A Reed-Solomon code of length n and dimension k is capable of correcting up to
  t  ⁢      =    Δ    ⁢      ⌊                  n        -        k            2        ⌋  errors. A single burst of length up to n−k−1 can be identified, with certain miscorrection probability. However, current approaches to single burst error correction are time consuming and not hardware amenable, requiring cubic computational complexity due to trial and error computations. Improved techniques for single burst error correction would be desirable.